


Deitale: The end and the new beginning

by batter_sempai



Series: Deitale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deitale, Deitale AU, Gen, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batter_sempai/pseuds/batter_sempai
Summary: This is an AU that is made as a collaboration by several people (we have a blog!! http://deitaleau.tumblr.com/ ). It is about a world that is not very different from the one everyone is familiar with in Undertale, however, legend has it that this world was created by a deity, often known as the Seraph. This deity figure is known to give hope to those in despair. In this world, there also seems to be someone missing...And this is how it all begins.





	

It started with a fissure, a minuscule slit, in the timeline.

Frisk didn’t quite take notice of it at first. It simply looked like a tiny cut in reality itself, somehow suspended in midair above Snowdin. They had never seen it before in all the past resets they had been through.

They stood in the middle of the snowy street to gaze up at the strange fissure. Chara, simply an invisible, bodiless spirit who had been guiding Frisk ever since they fell Underground, turned to look at both of their surroundings. Snowdin was bustling with monsters as usual, monsters that they deemed unimportant since you could not interact much with them, aside from hear them say one or two lines of dialogue when you passed them. No one seemed to notice the strange floating fissure, they all continued to act as they would in every other timeline.

Chara decided to shrug off this anomaly.

‘Perhaps it will disappear in the next reset.’ Chara mentioned to Frisk, who silently nodded. They proceeded with their journey Underground, which they had repeated so many times that both them had lost count.

One neutral end and one reset later, Frisk made their way to where the fissure was in Snowdin, and looked up.

The fissure had not gone away.

In fact, it seemed to have grown.

Again both of them brushed it off. Again and again both of them reset, replayed, and repeated their events.

Frisk did not want their adventure to end, this was the most fun they’ve ever had in their entire life, and they selfishly did not want to simply end it by freeing all the monsters once and for all.

Chara felt the same way, especially since they still held bitterness in their heart, and often encouraged Frisk to hurt the monsters, trying to drive them to kill everyone once again to satisfy the bitterness they felt.

And then, finally, the tiny fissure grew so huge that it threatened to consume the entire underground.

The residents underground woke up that morning to see the cave ceiling above them had been replaced by what appeared to be static, dead air, and darkness.

Things around them were vanishing. Trees, buildings, rocks, even the snow and the ground itself, became strange, glitchy-like blurs, before fading away entirely. Things that vanished left behind nothing. They did not leave behind any rubble, or a hole in the ground, or even an empty space. There was simply a void where the object was.

When Frisk arrived at Snowdin, there was a panic among the monsters. Many of them were fleeing further into the Underground. They noticed that the evacuated process were carried out by the canine Royal Guards, as well as the skeleton brothers.

They noticed Sans gazing at them suspiciously, almost seeming to glare at them. While Papyrus gave them a look of distress, and simply ushered them towards Waterfall, telling them to follow the rest of the evacuating monsters.

As they passed through Waterfall with the panicking monsters, both Frisk and Chara were horrified to see that the glitches and static from the fissure had spread to Waterfall as well. Echo flowers and crystals were vanishing. The walls, the ceiling, and even the water were disappearing from reality.

They also noticed some monsters kneeling on the ground, mourning. Upon closer inspection, they realized that these monsters were kneeling beside piles of dust. Above the piles of dust were monster SOULs, glowing faintly and pulsing weakly. They began to understand that these strange glitches were now making monsters fall down as well. But for some odd reason, while the bodies of these monsters dusted, their SOULs still remained, untouched by whatever was tearing reality apart.

The nearer they got to Hotland, the more dust piles they saw, all with faintly glowing SOULs above them. To their horror, they even saw Undyne turning to dust while she was trying to shield some monsters from the spreading fissure. Only her SOUL was left.

They fled through Hotland, and finally arrived at New Home. There were not many monsters now, almost all of them had fallen down and turned to dust. The city was empty, with only piles of dust and SOULs remaining. 

The castle was empty too, seeing a larger pile of dust than usual at the entrance of the castle, with a larger soul hovering over it, made them realize that even Asgore had fallen victim to the strange glitches.

They were very much startled when Flowey barrowed out of the ground beside them. 

He was glaring at them, a look of terror mixed in with his anger. ‘What did you DO!?’ he shouted.

The child shrugged and shook their head, looking confused and fearful. 

Two sets of footsteps running towards them made them turn. They saw that Papyrus and Sans were heading towards them, somehow having evaded being turned to dust. 

‘kid, i don’t wanna start pointing any fingers,’ began Sans, glaring at the child with a darkened expression, ‘but if you’re somehow the reason for all of this-’

‘HUMAN,’ Papyrus interrupted his brother, ‘DO YOU KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS FROM SPREADING AND BRING BACK EVERYONE?’

The child shook their head again.

Papyrus looked miserable, ‘I SUPPOSE YOU’RE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, ARE YOU? IF ONLY THERE WAS A WAY WE COULD STOP IT!’

The child saw that the glitches were making its way towards them, spreading over the ground and consuming the buildings in its way. They wondered if they could…

They walked past the brothers, towards the glitches. Before anyone could stop them, they reached out to touch the strange static-like void on the ground. 

A sharp pain, like an electric shock, ran through their body. They collapsed to the ground, never to move again.

After a little while, a red SOUL appeared over their body.

Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey were now the only ones left. 

The brothers stared at each other in terror.

‘well, i guess this is it, huh?’ Sans finally said hopelessly.

‘NO. PLEASE. THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY. THERE MUST BE A WAY TO SAVE OURSELVES, AND EVERYONE.’ pleaded Papyrus, refusing to give up.

‘there isn’t, pap, it’s all over. it’s the end. there’s nothing we can do to stop it.’

‘EVEN IF WE CANNOT STOP IT, WE CAN AT LEAST TRY TO SAVE EVERYONE’S SOUL. IF ONLY THERE WAS A WAY WE CAN ABSORB ALL THE SOULS.’

‘we can’t. monsters can’t absorb monster souls.’

‘BUT, WHAT IF WE ABSORBED A HUMAN SOUL? WILL WE BE CHANGED ENOUGH TO ABSORB ALL THE SOULS OF EVERYONE UNDERGROUND?’

‘...maybe.’ Sans looked doubtful, ‘i guess there’s nothing else to do at this point than to try.’

‘THEN ONE OF US MUST ABSORB THE HUMAN’S SOUL.’

‘yeah. but, i don’t think it’s gonna be me.’ 

As they were speaking, the glitches were moving in on them, and Sans, with his low HP, was already succumbing to it. 

He slumped over, prompting Papyrus to catch him, and held him tightly in his arms.

‘SANS?’

‘i can’t hold on for much longer.’ Sans gave Papyrus a weak smile, ‘maybe your plan might work. it’s our only hope at this point. don’t worry about me…’

With that, he turned into dust before Papyrus’ eyes, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and his SOUL.

Papyrus stood still for a while, trying to grasp the dust that was falling through his hands. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream over the loss of his brother. But he understood that now wasn’t the time.

Holding back his tears, he rushed over to the child’s body. He reached out, and took the red SOUL in his hands. Before he could even do anything, the SOUL immediately entered his body, and merged with his SOUL.

He shuddered, feeling a change happening. His body was changing physically, and he felt a strong wave of power and emotions flow through him.

But he ignored that, he had to save his brother. He had to save everyone.

He dashed back to his brothers SOUL, and tried to absorb it. His body simply rejected the SOUL.

Perhaps one human SOUL in him was not enough.

He suddenly felt compelled to run into the castle. The other SOUL in him, the SOUL shared by Frisk and Chara, seemed to be informing him about the other six human SOULs Asgore had in his castle. He dashed into the castle, and headed towards the corridor that lead to the barrier, where Asgore kept the other six SOULs.

The SOULs were in six glass vials, the seventh glass vial was empty. If he absorbed all these SOULs, it should alter his own SOUL enough to absorb in the rest of the monster SOULs.

‘Papyrus!’ 

Flowey had followed him into the castle, and had now popped up from the ground beside him. The flower shuddered at the sight of his altered body, being reminded of his own body after absorbing Chara’s SOUL, a long time ago.

‘This feels like a really stupid thing to do.’

‘It appears to be the only way, Flowey,’ even Papyrus’ voice had changed, ‘I don’t know what else we can do. I have to try to save everyone’s SOUL, and at the very least, I must save my brother’s SOUL.’

‘Then, at least, don’t leave me behind.’ Flowey looked tearful, ‘I don’t have a SOUL for you to absorb. I’ll be all alone down here.’

‘No, you will not. Come with me, I will take you with me as well.’ He held out a hand to Flowey.

Flowey gazed up at Papyrus in amazement, and perhaps a bit of confusion at his kindness. However, he uprooted himself from the ground and coiled around Papyrus’ arm, settling down around Papyrus’ shoulders.

Papyrus turned back to the glass vials, and smashed all six that contained the SOULs. As if aware of what was happening, the six human SOULs immediately flew towards Papyrus, and merged with his SOUL.

He ignored the physical changes in his body, as well as the surge of intense power that was almost overwhelming. He had a job to do, he couldn’t let any of these changes distract him.

He ran out of the castle, or perhaps he floated out of the castle, at this point he couldn’t even tell. The glitches were now all around him, erasing everything into a dark void, but he was not affected by it at all.

The first SOUL he saw was Sans’. The SOUL came to him, like it recognized him, and merged with him. 

His idea had worked.

He now proceeded to travel through the Underground, taking in all the monster SOULs that remained. The SOULs came to him on their own, and were absorbed into him. 

Things became a little strange after that. Perhaps because the glitches had erased everything, including the ground above the monster kingdom, and even the barrier, he found himself on the surface. The glitches appeared to have caused an apocalypse, and killed every living creature in the world.

Papyrus soon found that he was absorbing SOULs of humans who had been living on the surface, and even strangely shaped SOULs of creatures he did not even know about.

Partway through his journey to save all the SOULs. He realized that Flowey had vanished from around his shoulders. Somehow, perhaps due to how powerful he had become at this point, he had managed to absorb him too, despite the flower not having a SOUL.

  
  


The glitches still continued to destroy, turning the world into nothing but a black emptiness.

At last, there was nothing left.

Not even a piece of earth, nor a drop of water. There was no wind, no sound, no light.

Time and space no longer existed

Papyrus now drifted alone in the darkness. It wasn’t cold, it wasn’t hot, and he did not feel heavy or light, there was simply nothing left in existance to allow him to feel anything physically. The only thing he could feel were the SOULs, thousands upon millions of them, beating within him. They seemed to be at peace, not at all aware of what had happened. Both the SOULs of monsters and humans beat in unision.

What was he, exactly? He couldn’t even tell. He was formless, yet possessed every form at the same time. The complete lack of senses prevented him from seeing or feeling what he looked like now, with so many SOULs within him all at once. What kind of power did this allow him to possess, he wondered. Has any monster ever possessed so many SOULs at the same time? If having seven human SOULs would let a monster became almost deity-like, then what would possessing all the SOULs of all monsters and humans do to him?

‘…Hello.’, he called out suddenly, straining his formless body into the nothingness.

‘It is alright, you can stop narrating this. I wish to talk to you.’ 

…wait…

Are you talking to me, Papyrus?

‘Yes, I never noticed that you were there before. I suppose becoming what I am now has allowed me to see past the barriers of my own world. Are you a writer?’

I guess so. I’m more of a narrator really, I just narrate what is happening in your world, sometimes from the viewpoint of people in that world. I’m sorry about what happened to your world, by the way.

‘No need to apologize, Writer.’, I could almost feel him smile at me, ‘I simply wished to ask you if you could restore my world once again, or do something to bring everyone back. I feel their SOULs beating as one in me, I feel only love and concern for all of them, especially my own loved ones. They do not deserve to drift forever in this emptiness, I want them to be able to live their lives once again.’

I can’t do anything, Papyrus, I’m merely a narrator. What happens to the world is based on the actions and choices of the characters to change the situation and the world around them.

‘Characters? But, I am the only one left.’, he sounded sad as he remarked.

Then, I suppose it’s up to you to change the world, or what’s left of it that is inside you.

He seemed to perk up, ‘Can I do that? Wowie! I can recreate the world! I can give the SOULs back their lives! Everyone will be happy and I can finally see everyone ag-‘

But if you recreate the world within you, you will not technically exist in that world, since your SOUL is needed to sustain the world from the outside

There was a pause. 

‘Yes, Writer, I know I have paused, I was too stunned to talk. Writer, you mean that I won’t be able to see everyone again?’

Well, technically you can. You will become the god of that world. You can see everything that is happening, and everything that has happened. You can see everyone at the same time, and maybe you can even interact with them in some metaphysical sense, I think. But, they can’t see you, and they won’t remember you.

…

‘They…they won’t remember…me…?’

I’m afraid not.

‘…Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Flowey…none of them…none of them will remember me?’

You’ve never existed in that world, there can’t be two of you at the same time. So none of them will remember you.

‘Not even Sans? My…my own brother?? How will he live without me? How can I live without him!? He needs me, I need to take care of him! And I need him! We’ve always been together, we’ve always stayed together!! I can’t imagine us being apart like that!!’

Calm down, Papyrus, it’s not like he even remembers you now. He’s just a SOUL, suspended in a state of unawareness with all the other SOULs. They don’t know what is happening around them, and they’ve forgotten what has happened to them. So either way, no one remembers you or knows that you ever existed.

…

…I…I’m sorry, I’m being too brutal to you about this.

‘You are, Writer, but it’s okay. I’m glad you were honest about this.’, he no longer sounded sad, but now sounded full of resolve, ‘I see what must happen now. I will have to recreate the world with this power that I have, and ensure the world does not break apart like before.’

There was a change happening in him. He no longer looked formless or with ever shifting forms, his body seemed to be taking shape.

‘I will make the world as it was before. Which…isn’t very pleasant, and I can’t stop all the bad things, like the war between monsters and humans, from happening. But…but maybe, I can change other things.’

I could now see his skeletal face, with his usual grin, and his expression resolute. The rest of his body was slowly gaining shape as well.

‘I will give everyone hope, as much hope as I can. Whenever they feel down, or feel like they are falling down, they will instead feel hope. They will feel the need to carry on, for their ownselves, and for everyone they love. They will feel the need to do the right thing’

He looked like he was wearing a long gown, shimmering with crimson, gold, and pure white. Little yellow star-like things surrounded him, positioning themselves around him, some circling his head to form a sort of halo. I began to realize that those were save points, the same kind Frisk had used to prevent themself from dying.

‘Yes, Writer, these are save points. I shall fill them with hope and scatter them throughout time and space in this world, bringing hope to monsters and humans alike.’

His gown seemed to come with a sort of scarf, or a cape, not unlike the one he wore with his battle body. But now, it appeared to look like a pair of red wings, flowing out behind him. In this scarf, or wings, were all the SOULs within him. He lifted his gloved hands, and held the SOULs close to himself, gazing at them lovingly.

‘I no longer care if I am not remembered. I just want everyone to be able to live their lives normally, and be full of joy as they do. It was selfish of me to only think about my own happiness, these millions of SOULs are far more important, they deserve better than drifting unwarily in emptiness.’ He glanced at two of the SOULs, and sighed. ‘I will miss my family very much, but I suppose, since I don’t exist, they will not miss me, which is alright.’

He released the scarf, allowing it to drift out behind him again, like two wings.

Within him, something began to glow. A small blue orb, shimmering brightly. He held it gently in his hands, allowing it to take shape.

A new world had been created.

Several SOULs in his scarf began to glow, beating faster, as if newly awakened. These were the first beings to enter the new world to live in it.

Papyrus seemed satisfied with this. He laid back, still protectively holding the world within him, giving a contented sigh.

He looked so beautiful and peaceful, like a kind of seraph.

‘Seraph? That sounds pleasant. Do you think I can call myself the Seraph, Writer?’

You can call yourself whatever you want, you’re now the god and creator of this world, after all.

He smiled again, and settled down into the empty space around him, almost as if he were laying back on an invisible hammock. He nestled the SOULs and the world close to himself, looking content.

‘A world where I do not exist…I suppose it is no different from the world I used to live in. I am “forgettable” after all,’ he mused, ‘Nevertheless, I, the Ascended Seraph, will try my best to bring hope to this world, and let everyone live happily and peacefully.’

And I will stay by your side, Papyrus, to narrate the world, and keep you company.

‘Will you really?’ Papyrus’ eyes sparkled in delight, despite now being a deity, he still kept some traits from his old skeleton monster self.

Yes. I will. Now, shall we begin the story about this world you’ve created?

He turned back to look at the world, HIS world, and nodded in resolve. ‘Yes, let us begin.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins the story of the new world.  
> There's more stories about this world in the series http://archiveofourown.org/series/508371 and also more information in the logs and the blog.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading the beginning of this AU.


End file.
